Please, make it stop
by JamieGirl42
Summary: Warning: This my first slash. Assassin is a male for now. Contain: Smut and Swearing. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Raping time

I can't believe this is happening. Some fucking Ultranationist bastards captured me from the Bone-yard after I "died". I don't know how I came back to life. The last time I remember about my last moment. I sacrificed myself to saved my best friend for five years, Soap MacTavish. I saw a look on his face. His tears rolled down when I yelled at him to move on without me.

This man who is Vladimir Makarov's right-hand man, Anatoly. He been tortured me for long enough. I want to kill his scrawny ass, but the chains tie me up good. Anatoly used some of the drugs to calm me down. My body is weak as hell. He held my chin to look at him. The needle injected inside my arm again!

"Beenden Sie es, Arschloch!" I screamed in pain.  
>"Calm down, Dorogaya moya," His lustful accent is creepy me out..<br>"Please don't talk like that!"  
>"I can do anything I want,"<p>

The growl slipped out of my mouth. Anatoly is starting to pissing me off! Anyway, he pours some chloroform liquid into the white cloth. I got a bad feeling about this. The older man presses his member against mine. I tried to push back, but my member grinded on himself. The cloth was put on to my mouth. Few second later, I pass out from that smell.

I woke on queen-sized bed. My pale body is completely naked! The door made the creaking noise when Anatoly opens it. He's only wearing unbuttons shirt. Oh, fuck my life. His hands messaged my weak shoulders. That evil look on his face.

"So, are you ready for this round, Assassin?" He asked me.  
>"Please don't do it!" I warned him.<br>"Well, too bad," He purring at me.  
>"I won't let you penetrate me," I closing my legs tightly.<p>

Anatoly has no choice. He grabs the needle and fill drug inside my legs. I can't feel my legs. His teeth sucking my neck. The moan slipped out of my mouth. Why the fuck I'm enjoying this? That sick Russian man spreads my legs apart. He got up and remove all of his clothes. Anatoly grabbed the lube from the drawer. The two fingers went inside my entrance to stretches out and fills me up with lube. Oh god, make this stop! He slided his member inside me. We barely made the noise. Anatoly kept thrusting me. I'm moaning each time when his member hits my prostrate. He's reaching his climax. I can tell that he's breathing in that way. Harder... You bastard! Did I say that? He's gladly to do it.

"How you like that?" He moaned.  
>"Ja," I moaned in German.<p>

I'm so filthy. My legs are wraps around his waist. He thrusts his tongue into my mouth. His mouth tastes like vodka. I gagged because of that taste. That thrusting arched my lower back. Anatoly made that last thrust. We stood there for five minutes. He pulled out his member out of me. The pearly white liquid and blood came out of my entrance and dripping on the sheet . Anatoly lied down next to me. My head lying on his chest. He picked the blanket up to cover our naked bodies. He heard me crying and kissed me for comfort. His thumb wiped my tears. I looked at him and said:

"I'm fucking hate you,"  
>"I love you too,"<p> 


	2. Busted

The door was bursted open, the loud slam noise startled me. Anatoly and I saw the figure who is extremely piss off. I felt that Russian protect me in his warm bare chest and arms. Anatoly glares at the figure and say:

"What the fuck you want, Makarov?" He scream.

"Makarov!" I cried and covered my very naked body.

"Assassin! Anatoly, how dare you?" Makarov roared scarier I thought.

"I raped him in interrogation way like you did before!" Anatoly told him.

I'm starting to cry. Makrov ordered me to get up, but Anatoly put me down on his bed. _Why he do it? _Makarov grabbed me away from him. The blanket unveiled my bare body. Makarov leaned me a black eye and I cried more. He is a fucking beast! I fell on the cold ground. Anatoly stared at us with wide eyes. He ran into me for protection. That monster checked on his bed. His face turned in disgusted way when my blood from my entrance left a puddle after Anatoly fucked me. Makarov looking at me angrliy.

"Show me your blood between your legs, Assassin!" He ordered me, and I obeyed.

_It's showed. _My blood was dried up. Anatoly can't stand it after Makarov wet his finger and licked my blood. I clamped my mouth as I felt to throw up. I'm cuddling over the corner and watching them arguing. _How did Makarov found out about this? _The argument was only end by Makarov slamed the door shut loudly. It was so fucking scary! He walked up to me and comforted me with his kiss. I was sobbing on his chest. Anatoly picked me up for bed. _Damn, he's strong.. _So, I lied down on his bed.

"Assassin, you're safe now," He kissed my black eye.

"Hope so," I'm so quiet...

Anatoly put his arms around. My heart rate is slow down calmly. _Wait, is he protecting me?_ Later on, I fell in asleep in his arms. Anatoly kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Sweet thing," He mumbled and my mind filled with my beautiful dream.

_Do I love him?_


	3. Are you kidding me?

In early morning, I just woke up by a start when Anatoly bit my ear. The boring smile on older man's face. He told me to get up as he patting my hip. _Gruselig Alter Geck... _So I'm ready to get dress. I hope my shirt cover my abused torso. Anatoly hugs me from behind. His lip landed on mine and I broke away. I don't feel like kissing him. He will not to be my love one.

"Sorry about last night, boy" He kissed my black eye.

"I will be fucking fine," My hand lands on my empty stomach.

"You might have get something to eat, I told Viktor to babysit because I'll gone for while. Makarov will talk to you sometimes,"

"Right. I'm not that young,"

I went down stairs to eat. Anatoly left me all alone with Makarov and Viktor. I sit down to eat breakfast. Viktor puts platter and glass of vodka on the table for me. I told him thank in miserable accent. Makarov is reading the lame newspaper. He kept a eye on me while I poking my food with a fork and eating. My eyes went wide as I saw my best friends on Wanted War Criminal list. Soap and Captain Price, kein...

"Was zum Teufel?" I coughed violently.

"What is it?" Makarov asked me.

"They're on wanted list," I told him.

"Yes, they are. Shepherd is dead for sure. Also you're on the other part who's died like your friends,"

"I can't fucking believe it!"

It's get fucking worse. The world think I'm dead. Why? My hands cover my face and I started to cry. Wow, I'm the fucking cry baby in Task Force 141 and not even in USMC 1st Force Recon team. Viktor rubbing my back for comfort. Makarov just showing his face and rolled eye like he don't even care. _I lost my family. My cousin who is the U.S. Ranger is stuck in the war fighting those fucking Ultranationlists. I'm not really brave at all. My best friends died five years ago in Al- Asad's capital city. That damn Zakhaev killed my old boyfriend, Griggs. He was shot in the throat. Now, I cheating on him!_

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
